The Sweet Taste Of Reunion
by x-Amz-x
Summary: It's a normal day for Bella Swan. School, Homework, Cooking for Charlie, Aching for her lost love...but what if reunion is closer than she thinks?


**Hi to all my wonderful readers. **

**This is just a quick one-shot that's been hiding on my computer. I found it last night and re-read it, fixing a few things. I have major writers block with "If Bella Said Yes" but I am still working on it, I promise it wont be long until you get a new chapter but in the mean time, read this and let me know what you think if it please **

**Thanks!**

_The forest was dark and dreary. Rain filtered through the dense, green trees and splattered onto my cheek where I lay on the cold ground. Opening my eyes I squinted through the darkness, I sat up and looked around as my eyes grew accustomed to the small amount of moonlight that filtered through the trees. I could feel the desire to search, to find that vital something that could make everything better, growing with each passing second. I stumbled to my feet quickly and began to walk, I made my way slowly feeling the way with my hands. The tree bark was rough and scraped against my palms as I made my way through the close packed trees. This nightmare was starting off just like my many others but something felt different this time, I couldn't place it but something had changed. As soon as the thought had passed through my mind a blinding light filled the way ahead. It was so strong that I had to close my eyes for a moment. Opening them again slowly I squinted towards the light. A figure was coming towards me, growing clearer by the second and as they stopped 10 feet away my breath stopped and then re-started 5 times faster…_

I screamed and shot up out of bed panting hard. It took me a minute to calm my breathing and when I finally did I threw myself back on my bed and took a deep breath. It had been a month since E-_He _had left me and the nightmares weren't getting any better, though this was the first time that _He_ had appeared in them himself and in my heart of hearts I knew they never would. I could never stop loving _Him_ and I didn't want to stop. My heart would never belong to another.

Breathing deeply I forced myself to lock my feelings away for anther day. For Charlie's sake I hid behind a mask everyday as best I could. Protecting him from the hurt I was feeling.

Half an hour later I was ready and on my way to school. Though it was the last place that I wanted to be, it helped to have something to do, at home there wasn't enough to occupy my mind and the memories escaped so much easier.

Since _they_ had gone I barley spoke a word, and people had noticed. Most of my old friends had given up trying to talk to me after the first week of me being back at school but Angela, Ben and Mike had stuck by me. They involved me in conversations and asked me questions knowing not to mention _them _or my mood.

The morning went by quickly and for that small mercy I was thankful. Submerged as I was in my work my mind hadn't had the chance to wonder at all. Teachers stopped calling on me to answer questions, but only after realising they were lucky if they got a one word answer. And so it was with dragging feet that I walked into the cafeteria. Not bothering to buy any dinner that I wouldn't eat anyway I made my way over to our usual table. Everyone else had already sat down and was eating. I took my place next to Angela and she smiled softly at me. I tried to smile back but it came out as more of a grimace.

It was only five minutes later that I regretted my decision to not buy any lunch. At least I would have something to do, but now with no distractions my thoughts drifted. I glanced around the table and noticed Mike spinning the top to his lemonade bottle, just this simple action was enough to set me off. I clenched my fists and bowed my head allowing the tears to fall but refusing to let the sobs, desperate to escape my chest, rack my body. Angela sensed when I tensed and rubbed my back gently offering comfort without having to say a word. Memories came flooding back of the first lunch that _He_ and I shared and my shoulders shook from the effort of staying quiet. It took at least ten minutes but I finally managed to force the sobs back and push the memories away.

**EPOV**

I couldn't take it anymore. One month was all I could manage; I was weak and pathetic and doomed to forever be a slave to Isabella Swan. The hardest day of my existence, the day I turned my back on my only love and ripped my heart in two, had been haunting me constantly, taunting me and flashing the image of my love torn down and broken by my own hand into my mind every second of the day. I had thought this would be, not easy but simpler than it was, I thought that if I distracted myself I could stay away. I could let her live a happy human life, I would never forget her, never stop loving her but maybe I could be strong enough to let her live.

I was a fool.

Isabella Swan was the reason for my existence I knew that now. I knew the reason Carlisle had been my doctor, the reason I was the one he chose as his companion. It was so I could wait for _her_, so I could protect and comfort her. So I could love her the way she deserved to be loved, for the rest of forever.

And so here I was on a plane to Seattle, waiting for the captain to stop making out with the stewardess and take off. I clenched my fists to stop myself from getting up and pulling her off him. Finally she made her way out of the cockpit and began to check everyone's seatbelts. She reached my row and smiled a flirty smile over to me, I grimaced and turned my head as a barrage of thoughts headed my way

"_W.O.W. ooo the things I would do to him, the captain has nothing on him even if he is loaded. Then again this stunner is in first class so he must be pretty well off mmm"_

I blocked her out and scowled out of the window. If the plane ride didn't cut three hours off my time I'd have got off and ran by now, however I had to sit patiently as the plane taxied out of the terminal and finally, finally we were on our way.

I had to cope with that damn waitress the whole way to Seattle, the 4 hour flight seeming to take so much longer. When we did touch down in Seattle I was the first off the plane. I had no luggage and so I walked out of the airport and headed straight for the forest that lay on the outskirts of the fenced off runway. As soon as I was out of eyeshot of any humans I ran, knowing I was so close to my love pushed my speed to new heights one hour and I would reach Forks, one hours and I would see my love. The question is, will she forgive me? I couldn't bear to think of the consequences if the answer was no.

**BPOV**

The lunch table was alive with teenage chatter. Angela and Ben were talking about their plans for a hike at the weekend while Mike, Tyler and Eric discussed the latest football score but it was Lauren and Jessica's conversation that caught my attention

"Look at her Jess, seriously like what's her like problem? So he left her, like it's not a surprise. She's nothing"

"Lauren, that's not really fair, I think she really loved him"

"So? Obviously like he didn't love her, Ha! I doubt he even liked her she was just like a play thing for him I bet"

So much for forcing my emotions back, my anger was bubbling up and my fists clenched again. I looked up and Lauren was sneering at me and the tears falling down my cheeks. It was less than a minute later that her expressions changed altogether. Something behind me had caught her attention changing her expression from disgust to shock in seconds. Around me the cafeteria slowly fell silent table by table. I looked around my table to see everyone focused on the cafeteria doors behind me, I caught Angela's eye and she looked at me. Her expression was nothing but shock but as she saw me looking at her questioningly she broke into a huge grin and nodded her head towards the doors.

I turned around slowly and there in all his glory stood my Greek god. If every pair of eyes were not trained on him I'd have thought this was another of my hallucinations. He was beautiful. His eyes were locked on mine and suddenly everything was right with the world again. My chest healed, not just healed but it was as if the hole had never been there. I was whole again. And in his eyes, in his beautiful topaz eyes I saw what had evaded me for so long, a thousand things, so many things that should have been obvious that day in the forest. Edward – I relaxed at finally being able to think and say his name- had lied, he had never stopped loving me. My hallucinations had been because he did care about me. He'd left to let me live, give me a chance of a human life. But what was my life without him? It was nothing but a black hole, I needed him and he needed me and nothing was going to separate us ever again.

He watched and waited as my epiphany hit me, a thousand emotions rushing across my face.

I couldn't wait any longer. I stood up and the room held its collective breath as I walked slowly toward him, waiting to see what my reaction would be. My face gave nothing away holding a neutral expression but the closer I got to him the more impatient my heart became and eventually it became too much for me and I sped up running flat out across the cafeteria. Before I knew it his arms were open and I was crashing into him, my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs locked around his waist as I crushed my body to his. His arms responded and wrapped around my waist and hugged me fiercely as he spun me around, the sweet atmosphere of reunion in the air.

Sobs broke out in my chest but I didn't let go, Edward nestled his head between my neck and shoulder and whispered in ear "Bella, Bella, Bella, My Bella"

Through my sobs I whispered back

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

Edward stopped spinning and I unlocked my legs standing unsteadily on the ground but kept myself crushed to him as close as possible. Edward pulled back slightly and cupped my face,

"I love you Bella, I'm so sorry please forgiv..."

"Forgive you for what?" I asked cutting him off, I smiled my first real smile in more than a month and Edward pulled my face to his kissing me passionately, and searing my lips with the touch of his.

The room erupted into cheers and shrieks from Lauren, Jessica and some of Edward's other admirers, and we sealed our reunion in the sweetest way. Edward pulled back and grinned widely.

Before I could comprehend what he was doing he scooped me up bridal style, planted another heart stopping kiss on my lips and carried me out of the cafeteria to the still echoing cheers of my classmates.

**There you go, so what did you think, read and review please! **


End file.
